Geheim onthuld
by AlwaysDarkAlwaysDemon
Summary: Het gaat over een jongen die ontdekt dat zijn beste vriend een loverboy is. Hij wilt zijn beste vriend laten ophouden met die spelletjes voordat hij helemaal het foute pad opgaat. Zal het hem lukken?
1. Ik had hem bijna verloren

Het was 3 uur s' nachts toen ik plotselings werd gewekt door een trillende mobiel onder me kussen. _Verdomme, wie kan dat nou zijn! _ Ik tastte met mijn vingers af naar het lichtknopje van mijn nachtlamp en drukte hem aan. Ik pakte mijn mobiel en keek erop. Verdorie, het is 4 uur in de nacht! Ik drukte het beantwoordknopje in en zei slaperig hallo met Sander. Een vrolijke stem galmde door de geluidboxjes van mijn mobiel. Het was Daan zo te horen. Daan en ik zijn al vrienden sinds de peuterspeelzaal. Ik kan hem echt vertrouwen en hij heeft nog geen 1 geheim van mij doorvertelt aan anderen. Ik ben blij dat Daan zo'n goede vriend voor me is.

''Hé slaapkop, lag je te slapen?'' Grinnikte Daan. ''idioot, weet je wel hoe laat het is man! Het is fucking 4 uur in de nacht!'' gromde ik kwaad. Oei, hopelijk hebben mijn ouders dat niet gehoord. Ze vinden het nooit leuk om vroeg op te staan of gewekt te worden door mijn 5 jaar oude nichtje die hier tijdelijk woont. ''ja tijd om op te staan oen''lachte Daan. ik zuchtte diep, ik kon hem wel voor zijn kop slaan. ''kom je nou nog naar beneden? Ik sta er al hoor'' zei Daan ongeduldig. Ik keek uit het raam en zag hem staan, geïrriteerd stak ik mijn middelvinger naar hem op. ''Ja daag, laat me slapen joh!'' zei ik. ''asjeblieft, kom op Sander. Weetje ik heb iets meegenomen, maar ik laat het alleen zien als jij naar beneden komt'' zei Ik. ''oké, ik kom'' zei ik zuchtend. ''Yeah!'' Zei Daan vrolijk en maakte een vreugdes dansje. Ik lachte. Dat die sufferd dat dansje nog weet, we hebben hem 4 jaar geleden verzonnen. Ik sprong sukkelig uit bed en trok wat warme kleren aan en schoenen. Daarna trok ik het raam open en liet me via de regenpijp naar beneden glijden. Dat is de enige manier om s' nachts te ontsnappen. ''hèhè, eindelijk zeg'' zei Daan. Ik gaf hem een stomp tegen zijn arm en grinnikte. ''au, moest dat nou?'' Gromde hij terwijl hij over zijn arm wreef. ''ja'' zei ik kortaf. Daan lachte. Hij draaide zich om en begon te lopen. Ik volgde hem, niet wetend waar we heen gingen. Met hem weet ik het nooit. Opeens drong er een vreemde geur mijn neus binnen. Ik snoof de geur diep in mijn neus en het duurde even voor ik het herkende. Het was de geur van Marihuana. Ik pakte Daan bij zijn schouder beet en draaide hem ruw om. ''heb je Marihuana bij je?'' Zei ik met een ernstig gezicht. Hij begon te lachen en kneep plagerig in mijn wang. ''gast, schreeuw niet zo joh. Ik heb het van Nico gestolen. Hij zal het toch niet eens merken'' grinnikte Daan en duwde me hand van zijn schouder af. ''ben je getikt of zo ?'' vroeg ik hem boos. ''Ja, ik ben compleet gestoord, ik spoor niet, dat weet je toch?'' zei hij doodleuk. Ik keek hem als verdoofd aan. Ik weet wel dat Daan het thuis moeilijk heeft en dat zijn ouders niet echt naar hem omkijken, maar dat hij marihuana zou stelen van zijn stiefvader, dat had ik niet verwacht. Zijn echte vader heeft hem verlaten toen hij net 10 jaar was geworden. Kapot was Daan ervan, ik zag zijn vader zelf de deur uitlopen. Welke vader laat zijn kind nou achter op zijn 10e verjaardag? Dat is toch hartstikke wreed? Ik vind van wel. En ik dacht dat Nico een betere vader zou zijn voor Daan toen hij 2 maanden geleden bij zijn moeder en Daan kwam intrekken. Maar ik heb me vergist. Die vent zuipt zich elke avond lam en reageert zijn woede af op Hanne de moeder van Daan en op Daan. En elke keer bij gym zie ik weer nieuwe blauwe plekken op Daan zijn armen en benen. Soms zie ik ze zelfs in zijn nek. Ik heb Daan al gezegd dat hij de kinderbescherming moest bellen, maar hij zegt dat hij dan uit huis wordt geplaatst en dat hij dan terechtkomt in een pleeggezin, ver weg van hier. Ik snap het wel dat hij het niet tegen de kinderbescherming zegt, maar vandaag of morgen ligt hij nog dood in een greppel.

Na een minuut of 10 gelopen te hebben kwamen we bij een groot en hoog hek aan. We glipten tussen de opening van de hekken die net breed genoeg waren voor ons. Ik keek rond en herkende de omgeving. We zijn bij het spoor. Ik keek Daan vragend aan. ''waren hier geen camera's?''. ''nee, ik heb het gecheckt, er is geen één camera''zei hij met een glimlach. Ik glimlachte flauwtjes terug en keek hoe hij een zakje met groen spul erin uit zijn broekzak haalde. Hij opende het zakje en legde een beetje groen spul op een vloeitje met shag. Hij rolde de joint op en likte er één keer aan om hem dicht te plakken. Daarna haalde hij een aansteker tevoorschijn uit zijn jaszak en stak de joint aan. Meteen nam hij een grote hijs zoals een verslaafde roker dat zou doen nadat die een halve dag geen sigaret heeft kunnen roken. Ik keek hem nieuwsgierig aan en was benieuwd of hij al ging flippen. Voor zover ik weet heeft Daan nog nooit een joint gerookt. Zijn gezicht vertrok geen spier. ''wil je ook?''zei hij en hield de joint voor mijn neus. De geur drong mijn neus weer binnen en me maag draaide zich om. Ik duwde zijn hand weg en zei: ''nee, bedankt.'' hij haalde zijn schouders op en nam weer een hijs. Dit keer een grotere. Daan pakte me arm beet en trok me al lopend mee. ''kom, laten we met de treinen gaan spelen!'' Riep hij vrolijk. Hij stak over een rail en bleef erop staan. Een koude rilling ging over mijn rug en ik schoot in de paniek. ''doe niet zo dom, idioot!'' Zei ik boos. Daan kon alleen maar lachen. Opeens voelde ik dat de grond onder me begon te trillen. Ik keek op en zag een fel licht op ons afkomen. De trein kwam met een hard geluid aangestormd. Ik gaf Daan een harde duw en sprong zelf opzij. Nog geen 10 seconden later raast de trein met een volle vaart voorbij. Ik kreeg een overdosis adrenaline en mijn hart klopte hard in mijn keel. Toen de trein voorbij was gerezen zag ik Daan op de grond schaterend lachen. ''dat was te gek!''Riep hij vrolijk. Ik keek hem geschokt aan. Hoe kon hij nou zoiets zeggen? Als ik hem niet van de rails had afgeduwd, dan was hij nu waarschijnlijk dood. Ik huiverde bij die gedachte. Daan bleef maar lachen en blijkbaar deed de joint zijn werk nu. Ik ergerde me aan zijn gelach en stapte de rails over naar hem en pakte hem bij zijn kraag. Ik tilde hem op en keek hem boos aan. ''idioot! Je had nu wel dood kunnen zijn man!''Zei ik gefrustreerd. Hij bleef maar lachen en ik had het gevoel dat ik hem nu op dit moment wel kon wurgen!

Een halfuur na de bijna doodervaring liepen we terug naar zijn huis. Ik moest hem meeslepen omdat hij overal heen wilde rennen om nog meer adrenaline in zijn lichaam te krijgen. Toen we voor zijn huis stonden pakte ik de sleutels uit zijn jaszak. Ik opende de deur van het huis zachtjes in de hoop dat zijn ouders niet wakker zouden worden. Ik liep naar binnen met Daan en opeens zag ik het licht aangaan in de woonkamer. Een paar seconden later verscheen Nico's hoofd om de hoek. ''wat moet dat!''Zei hij mopperend. Ik wist niet goed wat ik moest zeggen dus ik verzon maar een smoesje. ''ik eh, ik en Daan zijn uitgeweest meneer.''zei ik snel. ''Verdomme Daan! Ik heb je gezegd dat je niet mocht uitgaan als je huiswerk nog niet klaar was!''Zei Nico snauwend. ''Je bent me vader niet, maar een stuk stront! Dus speel niet zo de baas over mij!'' Zei Daan respectloos. Nicolas pakte ruw de arm van Daan en Daan verloor bijna zijn evenwicht. ''Sander, dankjewel dat je Daan thuis hebt gebracht.'' Met één hand duwde Nico me naar buiten. De deur viel voor mijn neus dicht. Dat was echt behoorlijk raar. Net voor de deur voor mijn neus dichtviel, zag ik dat de blik op Nico's gezicht van kwaad naar erger was geworden. Het had iets engs, ik weet niet waar die blik voor stond, maar ik weet zeker dat Daan flinke klappen zult krijgen…


	2. Geen kans

De volgende ochtend werd ik wakker met een misselijk gevoel in mijn buik, alsof er iets vreselijks was gebeurd. Een koude rilling ging langs mijn rug. Ik voelde iets scherps in mijn been prikken. Ik greep ernaar en zag dat het de sleutels van Daan's huis was. Ik pakte mijn mobiel en besloot hem te bellen. ''Met de vader van Daan'' hoorde ik Nico zeggen. Fuck! Heeft die vent nou zijn mobiel ook al afgepakt? 2 weken was zijn tekentablet afgepakt, een week daarna zijn lievelingssneakers en nu zijn mobiel? Die vent spoort niet helemaal of zo. ''hoi, met Sander, is Daan er?'' vroeg ik hem. ''Nee, Daan is ziek, hij kan nu niet aan de lijn komen''. Wat een onzin! Daan is nooit ziek! ''kan ik iets voor je doorgeven aan hem?'' Vroeg Nico. ''nee dank u'' zei ik bot en hing op. Misschien kan ik erheen gaan om hem zijn sleutels te geven? En als hij echt ziek is, dan kom ik toch wel even op ziekenbezoek? Ik stond op uit me bed en liep naar de bureaustoel waar ik mijn kleren van gister op had gelegd. Ze stonken naar de joint van Daan maar dat kon me niets schelen dus ik trok ze aan. Ik liep naar beneden en griste een appel uit de fruitschaal op de tafel en glipte het huis uit voordat mijn moeder iets kon zeggen.

Na 10 minuten lopen kwam ik aan bij Daan zijn huis. Ik opende de deur met de sleutels en liet dit duidelijk horen. Maar ik zag geen tekenen van een Hanne of Nico. Dat is wel raar, normaal zijn ze altijd thuis. Ze waren zeker boodschappen aan het doen. Ik haastte me naar boven naar Daan's kamer met de appel in mijn linkerhand en de sleutels in mijn rechterhand. Met mijn elleboog opende ik Daan zijn kamerdeur. De kamer was donker en de gordijnen waren gesloten. Is ie soms een vampier geworden of zo? Ik lachte bij die gedachte. Ik stapte de kamer in en zag Daan in zijn bed liggen. Zou hij echt ziek zijn? Ik sloot zachtjes de deur achter me en liep naar zijn bed. Ik ging voorzichtig naast hem zitten. ''hé, zeg slaapkop, word wakker'' zei ik. Geen reactie. Ik legde de appel en de sleutels weg naast zijn kussen en legde me koude hand op zijn wang. Normaal wordt hij daar altijd wakker van, maar deze keer niet. Ik schrok een beetje, hij is toch niet dood? Plotseling kreeg ik een windvlaag van nieuwsgierigheid over me heen. Ik wou die blauwe plekken eens van dichtbij zien. Ik legde de deken die op zijn zij lag weg en stroopte zijn shirt omhoog. Mijn ogen werden groter van verbazing, bezorgdheid en medelijden. Heel zijn rug zat onder de blauwe plekken en rode krassen. Voorzichtig ging ik met me hand langs de plekken. Het voelde een beetje bobbelig aan. Opeens hoorde ik een zacht gekreun uit Daan's mond ontsnappen. Hij draaide zich langzaam naar me toe en keek met een moeilijk gezicht alsof elke beweging die hij maakte, pijn deed. ''wat doe je hier Sander?'' Vroeg hij. ''je ziet er helemaal niet ziek uit'' zei ik op een koele toon. ''wie zei dat?'' vroeg hij en trok zijn wenkbrauw omhoog. ''Nico zei dat.'' Daan's ogen schoten naar zijn bureau en uit zijn mond ontsnapten een paar vloekwoorden. ''die hufter heeft mijn mobiel afgepakt! Die heb ik verdomme met mijn eigen geld betaald!'' zei hij kwaad. Ik zuchtte en had geen idee wat ik ervan moest zeggen. ''ik ben gisteren vergeten je sleutels terug te geven'' zei ik en pakte de sleutels van zijn kussen vandaan en gaf het aan hem. ''oh dankje'' zei hij met een glimlacht op zijn gezicht. ''geen dank'' zei ik terug. Ik pakte mijn appel en nam er een hap uit. Daan's ogen staarden aandachtig naar mijn appel. Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen en vroeg me af of hij wel gegeten had. ''wil jij hem?'' vroeg ik. ''ja graag!'' zei hij bijna smekend. Ik gaf hem de appel en keek hoe hij hem gulzig opat alsof hij een hongerige tijger was die al 2 dagen geen prooi had gevangen. ''wow, jij hebt wel flinke honger zeg. Hoeveel dagen heb je wel niet gegeten?'' vroeg ik hem voorzichtig. ''oh, ik heb wel gegeten hoor deze dagen. Maar ik ben altijd hongerig s' ochtends''zei hij en keek me glimlachend aan. Aan zijn glimlach kon ik merken dat hij loog…

Opeens pakte ik zijn trui beet en schoof hem helemaal omhoog. Mijn ogen keken geschokt naar de nogal zichtbare ribben. ''niet doen man!'' snauwde hij. Ik negeerde hem volop en ging met mijn hand langs zijn ribben. Het voelde zo eng dat ik er zelfs kippenvel van kreeg. ''Daan, dit gaat echt veels te ver! Dit gaat ver over de grenzen van kindermishandeling!'' zei ik terwijl ik hem aankeek. ''houd je kop Sander!'' zei hij snauwend en trok zijn shirt omlaag. ''als jij niet naar de kinderbescherming gaat, dan doe ik het!'' zei ik dreigend. ''nee!'' schreeuwde hij boos en paniekerig en duwde me van het bed af. Ik viel op de grond en stootte kei hard mijn hoofd tegen zijn kast. De boeken vielen uit de kast boven op me. Een vreselijke pijn schoot door me hoofd en ik kreunde van de pijn. Daan keek me als verdoofd aan, niet wetend wat hij moest doen en niet bewust van wat hij had gedaan. Mijn hand schoot naar mijn hoofd en ik hield mijn hoofd vast, alsof mijn schedel elk moment kon breken. Daan stond op uit zijn bed en hurkte bij me neer. ''S-Sander, het spijt me zo! Sorry!'' zei hij paniekerig. Ik reageerde niet want de pijn was te erg. Ik kon hem bijna niet verdragen. Daan legde zijn hand op mijn hoofd en trok hem weer weg toen hij iets nats voelde. Toen hij naar zijn hand keek zag hij bloed en schrok. Hij stond op en trok me overeind. ''je bloedt, ik breng je naar de badkamer oké?'' Zei hij met medelijden en liet me op hem steunen. Hij liep met me naar de badkamer en liet me op de deksel van de wc-bril zitten. Hij pakte een natte doek en depte het bloed van mijn hoofd af. ''Sander, zeg eens wat, asjeblieft?'' vroeg hij bezorgd. ''wat moet ik zeggen dan, ik heb pijn man!'' Zei ik boos. Hij zuchtte zachtjes en zei sorry. ''ik wou je geen pijn doen, maar toen je mijn shirt optrok en mijn ribben bekeek, kreeg ik een woede aanval'' zei hij. Ik keek hem aan en glimlachte zwakjes. ''ik vergeef je'' Zei ik zachtjes. De pijn in mijn hoofd trok langzaam weg. Opeens hoorden we allebei een luid geschreeuw uit zijn kamer komen. Ik schrok ervan, maar Daan nog het meeste. Het was de stem van zijn moeder: ''Daniël Christopher Marcus Levinge! Waarom is je kamer zo'n puinzooi!'' Daan verstijfde en ik snapte niet waarom hij dat deed. Zijn moeder was toch een vriendelijk mens? Of is ze onder invloed van Nico? We hoorden zijn moeder luid de gang op stampen en richting ons gaan. ''jij ondankbaar vuil rotkind!'' Schreeuwde ze kwaad terwijl ze de badkamer instormde. Ze schrok toen ze mij zag zitten en slikte. ''oh, hoi Sander. Wat doe jij hier?'' Zei ze met een poeslieve stem. ''eh, mam, Sander kwam mijn sleutels terugbrengen, ik had ze vergeten'' zei Daan een beetje nerveus. ''oh, dat is lief van je'' zei ze en kneep zachtjes in mijn wang. Toen merkte ze de bebloede doek op in Daan's handen. ''wat is er gebeurd?'' vroeg ze bezorgd. ''oh, eh, ik heb sander per ongeluk va-..'' Daan kon zijn zin niet afmaken omdat ik er snel doorheen ging praten. Ik zei tegen zijn moeder dat ik weer eens zo'n kluns ben geweest en dat het een ongelukje was. Zijn moeder fronste verbaasd. ''mam? Mag Sander blijven eten?'' vroeg Daan. ''oh, ehm, ik ben bang dat het niet zal gaan. Ik heb de boodschappen al gehaald'' loog ze. Ik knikte en zei dat ik het niet erg vond. Toen ik naar Daan keek, zag ik dat hij duidelijk baalde. Zijn moeder liep de badkamer uit. Ik hoorde Daan diep zuchten en keek zijn kant op. ''ik denk dat ik maar eens naar huis ga'' zei ik voorzichtig. Hij knikte en bracht me naar de voordeur. ''tot morgen'' zei ik. Hij reageerde er niet op en deed de deur dicht. Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen. Normaal geeft hij mij altijd een knuffel bij het afscheid.

De volgende ochtend liep ik met een opgeheven hoofd het schoolplein op. Mijn vriendengroep kwam naar me toe lopen. De meiden gaven me een knuffel en de jongens een box. Ik keek om me heen maar zag geen Daan. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en besloot om zonder op hem te wachten al naar het lokaal te lopen. De bel was inmiddels gegaan en ik nam plaats bij een tafeltje bij het raam. Nina, een meisje van me vriendengroep die ik niet echt kende en die net nieuw was, kwam naast me zitten. ''hey'' zei ze met een zachte stem. ''hai'' zei ik nogal ongeïnteresseerd. Ik keek weer om me heen maar zag geen Daan. ''mag ik je wat vragen?'' zei ze en keek me met een glimlach op haar gezicht aan. ''ja tuurlijk, vraag maar?'' zei ik en draaide me hoofd naar haar om. ''nou uhm, ik vond je al vanaf het begin leuk toen ik je zag lopen. En dit is nu al zo'n 4 weken aan de gang en ik heb vandaag al me moed bijeen geschraapt om dit te vragen. Wil je mijn vriend zijn?'' zei ze haast bijna onverstaanbaar. Ik grinnikte en hield mijn hoofd een beetje schuin. ''ja, tuurlijk'' zei ik, maar ik had eigenlijk totaal geen interesse in haar. Niet dat ze lelijk is, maar gewoon, met meisjes nemen is bijna een spel voor me. Kijken hoeveel meisjes je hebt gehad binnen een maand. Ze boog zich naar voren en gaf me een snelle kus. Ze keek me blij aan en pakte me hand en hield hem vast. Uit mijn ooghoeken zag ik Daan de klas inlopen, zijn haar was nat van de regen en hij keek nogal chagrijnig. Normaal zitten ik en Daan altijd bij elkaar. Toen Daan zag dat Nina op zijn plek zat, veranderde de blik in zijn ogen. Het was een jaloerse blik. Hij liep naar ons toe en plaatste de binnenkant van zijn handen op de tafel waar nina aanzat en leunde op zijn armen. Nina draaide zich om en keek hem knipperend aan. ''oh hoi Daan'' zei ze glimlachend. ''ga van mijn plaats af'' siste hij. Ik keek hem met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. ''nee, nu is dit mijn plaats want Sander is mijn vriendje nu'' grinnikte ze. Daan versmalde zijn ogen en keek haar vijandig aan. ''wacht maar tot hij het uitmaakt, en dat zal hij doen..'' zei hij en ging weer rechtstaan. Hij draaide zich om en liep naar achteren, zo'n 4 tafels verder dan ons. Hij gooide zijn tas op tafel en ging kwaad zitten. Hij was gefrustreerd dat hij niet naast me kon zitten. En in zijn ogen te zien, wou hij haar het liefst vermoorden. Nina gaf me weer een snelle kus en ik kustte haar terug. In mijn ooghoeken zag ik Daan jaloers en chagrijnig kijken. Tja, jouw tijd komt nog wel Daan, wacht maar tot je ook een vriendin hebt, dan ben je helemaal in de wolken en heb je geen tijd meer voor je vrienden. Toen de les afgelopen was kletste ze in het honderduit en ik kreeg geen schijn van kans om iets te zeggen. Ik vond haar nu al irritant. ''oh en ik moet vanavond dansen en dan moet ik een danspartner hebben. We doen stijldansen dus ik dacht aan jou. Ik wil niet de enige zijn zonder danspartner, weetje? Dus het zou helemaal mooi zijn als je met mij wou dansen. Oh en als je dan gaat hé? Dan moet je wel in een smoking komen hoor. Ja dat is de dresscode. De meiden moeten in een baljurk en de jongens in een smoking. En welke schoenmaat heb je? Je kan dan mij vaders dansschoenen lenen hoor. Die gebruikt hij toch niet meer'' zei ze snel ratelend. Ik rolde met mijn ogen en pakte haar bij de schouders beet. Ik keek recht in haar ogen aan met een geïrriteerde blik op mijn gezicht. ''Nina, ik maak het uit. Je kletst teveel, ik krijg geen kans om met je te praten en je bent bloedirritant! Ik voel geen klik tussen ons, je bent mijn type niet echt. Ik hou van rustige meisjes, geen kletskousen'' zei ik eerlijk en oprechtvol. Ik liet haar schouders los, draaide me om en liep weg van haar. Ze bleef me zwijgend na staren.


End file.
